OC Junction
by JocielWS
Summary: In a place that is outside of the Narutoverse, and the Fanfictions about it, the OCs reside. They talk, have fun, and tell their life stories before they return home and forget about the place until they return. Follow the story of this place known as the Junction, the people in it, the OCSD, and the OC who recently found this place. [OCs-Centric; Rules/Format for Entrees on Bio]


**Chapter 1 - Worse than the Devil**

**I'm going to put in the first chapter so you may have an idea of what's going on. Submit your OCs to make their appearance, and have a part in the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this Fanfiction and the OCs that are in this chapter.**

* * *

Sharino slowly woke from his deep sleep. He turned over and stood at his ceiling. But there was no ceiling, just the stars in the scratched his dark hair, wondering if he had fell asleep outside. His thoughts were interrupted by an upcoming yawn, another nap was needed after he found his way home.

He flung his body onto his feet. His legs were like jelly, how long had he slept? He took one step, and then another, he was regaining some feeling in them. He looked around to make sure he wasn't on a mission or anything else. His blood red eyes searched the area quickly.

"Nope, still in Konohagakure." He mumbled to himself, scratching his chin, "No other village is as quiet as this place is at night." He stretched his body and a small sound of cracks could be heard. He jumped down from the roof he was on and into the streets. It was peculiar how no other ninjas were patrolling, he should've been able to sense their chakra by now. He shrugged the thought off and slowly walked away.

Upon the first step away from the building, a blue light radiated from it. Sharino hastily turned to see the blue light radiate and the sound of laughter could be heard from inside the building. No chakra sensed, a random blue light, and a evil laughter that made him wish he could claw his ears out? Assassin, no doubt. He pulled his Katana out of his saya and slowly crept slowly towards the building, watching his steps.

Upon reaching the building, he opened the door, weary of the creaking sound it made as it opened. A lashing wind greeted him as the door fully opened the door, it left a small cut on his face. When the wind had finished blowing, he could see a lone girl almost his age, standing on a throne that had been set up at the top of a staircase. A throne.

"Ah! Another person comes to adore me?" The girl cheered out between her laughter, "Well enjoy me! For I am the great Uchiha-Hyuuga-Senju-Uzumaki Hikari!" Sharino turned to quickly rushed outside to throw up at the sound of her name. Strangely, the puke had a pink, sparkly color to it.

"See? I am that person, for upon hearing my name," The girl spread her arms out wide, "EVERYONE HAS TO JOY PUKE!" Her laughter made Sharino cock his head at the curious combination of the words 'joy' and 'puke'.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just tell me what the hell happened here?" He leaned against the door, staring at the throw up instead of caring for the girl. When he had not shown any interest in the girl, she turned to him, eyes flaring a cyan blue with 7 tomos and 8 silver rings, that even glowed. Sharino had decided he was in a nightmare upon noticing her eyes.

"You dare not fall over in love over me like every other male out there? You ignore the most perfect kunoichi in all of the Yoai World I rule?!" He slowly nodded in response, romance wasn't something that interested him, especially when it came to young girls that were in a strange figure of a giant bust but very thin body. He studied many sciences, including Anatomy, to know that she was a monstrosity in figure. "Perish!"

Sharino was surprised at how the girl had quickly appeared in front of him, and already had her fist ready to attack. He quickly ducked under the fist as it launched itself at him. Sharino was smiling, he had been lacking a proper fight in the past few days. He kicked the door to launch himself away.

"Fine, you don't like to fight hand to hand, which I am also a master at, better than Lee and Gai combined, how about range?" The girl winked at him. His blood was starting to boil. Was this girl supposed to be perfect? It sickened him with the consideration of that being true. "Here we go! Flying Rasengan Pink Jutsu!" A pink ball of chakra quickly formed in her hands, only to be thrown directly at him.

He had no time to dodge the attack, at the speed it was coming, so he raised his katana to block it. Upon contact, the ball exploded. Normally, the attack would have harmed his katana, and not him, but the katana was unharmed, and he was bleeding in multiple areas.

"Like that jutsu? Course you do, I invented it!" The girl clapped her hands repeatedly, "I invented it then the Fourth Hokage copied it from me when he wasn't swooning over me! Course, I am better in every way possible than him!" She whipped her hair.

"The attack...didn't even touch me….how am…..I hurt?" Sharino growled. The 'perfect' little thing wasn't going to beat him. That….thing, needed to die. And he had sworn off killing people, but he'll make this exception!

"Oh, you see, I have the Byaku-Shari-Rinne-Sexy-gon. I can hurt you with my eyes, and I don't have to even touch you!" She walked up to her throne area at the top of the staircase, "I always win, so you might as well swear your undying love to me then go make out with a guy for my enjoyment!"

Byaku-Shari-Rinne-Shit-gon? Hurting with her fucking eyes? Undying love for that wrench? Make out with a GUY? He finally snapped. His eyes glowed a brighter blood red color and the wind around him started to lash out.

The girl could sense the wind acting unnatural, and turned to Sharino. His body covered in blood could still move. His katana was raised above his head, and the chakra in the air from her last attack was swerving around him. Now, being the almighty powerful, undoubtedly beautiful, goddes Uchiha-Hyuuga-Senju-Uzumaki Hikari, she did not want her clothes to get bloody by beating him into a mass pulp. So she decided to let her minions to kill him.

"Akatsukitties! Get him!" She cryed out in joy as a bunch of cats in red cloud cloaks jumped from the shadow and held Sharino down. He was now under a mass dogpile of cats, how surprising. "Yay,good job my Akatsukitties! Itachion, you get some catnip! Sasoriger, gets a compliment! And Diedaranther gets a hug!" A black human sized cat chuckled, the red human sized cat smiled, and the blonde human sized cat fainted.

"You turned the infamous Akatsuki...the dangerous group of S-Rank Missing-Nin…. the one's who people fear MOST….into cats?" Sharino smashed his face into the floor, for the amount of stupidity was not enough to be contained in his palm.

"Yes, she did." The orange cat meowed.

"We agreed to it." A hairless cat with what seemed like black strands of tentacle hair purred.

"Cause she is hot, powerful, and beat us all at the same time." A blue cat smiled with a shark toothed grin to finish off the words.

Sharino's eye twitched.

Once again, she was being called perfect for beating everyone in a S-Rank Terrorist Organization, which no human possible could take on alone and live. The thought of it made him want to rip her throat out or give her a rude awakening about the word perfect. both would make him happy in the end of the day. If only one more person said that word, if only…

A black cat with an orange mask jumped from no where particular and shouted, "She is just perfect!"

"NOBODY IS FUCKING PERFECT!" Sharino shouted at the top of his lungs. And before the girl could comment back, she froze and shattered into pieces. Before the Akatsukitties could react to that, the world froze. The cats shattered. The only thing that could move was Sharino. He rose from his spot on the ground and looked around.

"The fuck…." He murmured to himself. The world slowly started to disappear. The roof of the building he had faced that thing was gone and all he could see outside of it was a white empty void.

"So...you managed to beat her, eh?"

Sharino turned to the sound of the voice and saw a blue haired woman. She was wearing a mix of a kimono, ninja clothing, and had armor on her shoulder. He raised his eyebrow. The woman was older than him, but her voice mimicked that of a girl of a 18 year old. He was hoping that she wasn't another person like the girl he had just faced.

"Oh, right, you have no idea who I am." She dropped from the support beam she was holding on to and landed in front of Sharino. "I am Kari Sakana. But you may call me Sakana-san. Back on track, can't believe you defeated her. She is supposed to be stronger than a normal person like yourself." She grabbed Sharino's and looked at him, trying to notice anything unusual. "But you did know the Seiyaku no Kotoba and your not in the OCSD. Hmm…"

"Let go of me." Sharino growled between the checkings of Sakana. She did so, but still eyed him. "Who the hell are you anyways? You better not be another one of those things that 'it' was."

"My friend, I can assure you I am not. That was a Kansei-do no Akuma." Sharino raised his eyebrow, he had never heard of these things she was saying. "They are supposed to be a perfect person in their Universe. And something evil, so people like me have to kill them. Moving on, how did you get out of the Junction?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I woke up here, and found that thing, then killed it." He shrugged, "I have no idea what this 'Junction' is or what a 'Seiyaku no Kotoba' or a 'Kansei-do no Akuma' is. But I know I have to find a way out of this disappearing void. He looked back at Sakana, who now stood with her mouth gaped.

"You have...never...been...to the Junction?" Sharino shook his head. Sakana was now flustered by meeting a teen who had not been to the Junction. There were even non-Genins that had been there! She had no idea of what to say, "Then...erm…kami….Commander is going to want to see you. Follow me." Sakana turned and held out what seemed to be a badge of some sorts. The badge released a light that revealed a door in the wall. The door opened on it's own and a light radiated from it. Sakana walked through the door followed by a disturbed Sharino.

On the other side of the door, they stood in front of the on top of the Konohagakure Village gate, and could now see a place that was Konoha, but not Konoha. The Hokage Monument had been replaced with a row of buildings placed into the mountains. There were rivers flowing throughout the Village and was filled with many plants. A mountain range with many waterfalls, forest, and streams could be seen hugging the east wall of the village. The Hokage Tower was replaced by a building with the letters of 'OCSD' wrapped around the center of the building.

Sharino was mesmerized. The Village was beautiful and if his knowledge of the Hidden Villages were correct, there was something from each Village in this one, big Village. He ran his hand through his hair slowly and let out a deep breath.

"Amazing, huh?" Sharino nodded. Sakana laughed behind him. "Well, this is the Junction. It's a spot for all the OCs, like yourself and me, to talk about our lives outside of this place. And since you don't know what an OC is, lemme explain it to you." Sharino turned and watched Sakana, "An OC, Outwardly Character as we like to call it, is a person Kami made to test out multiple Realities of one Universe. As Kami's people, we are not really people considering that were just experiments for different endings. And since we are experiments in one giant complex experiment, we need to share what we did in our lives so that Kami will get the desirable ending."

Sharino was following along. It was not a surprise to him that his life was all just one long experiment for Kami. In fact, he had doubts that life had a meaning and it was just meant to go on and on. He waved his hand for the woman to continue.

"This is the place we come to discuss our life stories, meet other experiments, and have a life outside our lives. We call it the Junction because it connects multiple Universes together, but only the OC that comes from a Universe to here may go back to the Universe they come from. Although, there is an exception." Sharino raised his eyebrow, he had the feeling that the girl he fought not too long ago would come up soon. "The Kansei-do no Akuma are OCs that live in a perfect reality and are supposedly unbeatable and perfect, hence the name meaning 'Demon of Perfection' because they make no sense and completely destroy Kami's purpose of human hardships and development through living your life. So, there is a group dedicated to killing them, the OCSD, which I am apart of, and soon you will might be too. Only if you want to join, so do you?"

Sharino didn't need a second thought. He knew that life was meant to teach you its hardships and etc etc, why was he thinking over his sensible reason to join? He had just been opted to help Kami and kill something he hated. What more did he need?

"What do I have to do to join?" Sakana smiled to him and pointed to the tower.

"All you have to do is ask Commander. Ready to go?" Sharino nodded and they dashed towards the tower.

* * *

**So, this is what the story will be like. Killing Mary/Gary-Sues and having fun with your OCs entered. Go to my Bio if you wish to know the Rules and Format for entering an OC. I'll post the next chapter in the next month so people have time to enter. C'ya then.**


End file.
